looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky and Gabby/Transcript
The complete transcript of the cartoon Porky and Gabby, a Looney Tunes short starring Porky Pig and Gabby Goat. Transcript Porky and Gabby are seen driving a truck. Porky looks around. Porky: Sure a swell day to go camping, isn't it, Gabby? The truck Porky and Gabby are in hits a pothole, and their camping supplies fly up into the air and back into the truck. Gabby gets hit with a frying pan that flew up into the air. Gabby: (angrily) Yeah! Porky and Gabby's truck are seen moving behind a "Star Van". Gabby honks the horn a few times, the last honk being longer than the others. Cut to Gabby getting angry. Gabby: Hey you! (honks horn a couple of times) Get that big crane off the road! Move over! We ain't got all day! (honks horn a couple more times) What's the matter with you, you deaf? You can hear that, can't 'cha? Cut to Gabby arguing with the van driver. Gabby: Get over here, you big (shouting). Now just- The van driver pulls a rope that activates a board that hits Gabby and spins him around on it. Gabby: Hit a guy when he ain't looking. I'll show ya! Van Driver: Take it easy, little fella. Don't get excited, don't get excited... Gabby: (shouting) EXCITED? Who's excited? I'm not excited! The board drops Gabby into the mud as the van drives off. Gabby: Come on back and fight like a man, you big bully! You ain't so tough! Cut to Porky driving the truck. Porky realizes Gabby is not in the truck and stops the engine. Porky then puts the truck in reverse. Passing by the van driver, Porky also gets hit by the board. Gabby: You can't do that to me and get away for it. I'll fix you- The back of Porky's truck hits Gabby and runs him over. Porky: (looking around) Hey Gabby, where are you? Gabby: "Where am I, where am I?" Now ain't that a smart question. I'm under the car, you big fathead! Porky: Wait a minute, I'll pull up. Porky forwards the truck, which causes the mud to get on the tires and covers Gabby in mud. Gabby: (jumping) A fine friend you turned out to be. You run over a guy's head when he's down. That's what I get for trying to help a pal! Porky and Gabby are now driving their truck up a slope of a hill. There is a closeup of the water in the engine spurting out water while the truck speeds up. The truck slows down, as the gas tanks run out. Cut to Porky and Gabby in the now out-of-gas truck. Porky: Looks like we'll have to get out and push! Gabby: Now, ain't that somethin'. Porky and Gabby exit the truck and close the doors. Gabby goes to the back of the truck, while Porky goes to the front. Porky pulls on the front while Gabby pushes the back. Gabby: Wish I stayed home. I don't like camping anyways. Cut to Porky still pulling on the front of the truck. He removes a part and falls down. Gabby runs into the truck and causes it to move, and he also falls down. Gabby and Porky then look at the truck, and then run down after it. The truck then reaches a slope, causing it to slow down, and then rapidly go backwards. Gabby and Porky get surprised, and run from the truck, now going up the same slope they did, and they dodge the truck. The truck then goes back down, and Gabby and Porky run after it. Once again, the truck goes up a slope, and then rapidly goes backwards. Porky and Gabby get surprised again, and then try to run from it, but the truck hits them, causing them to fly up and spin around in the air. They land back inside the truck, which is now moving up a slope again. Now, Porky and Gabby arrive at a spot. They get out of the truck and close the doors. Porky: Well, here we are. I'll put up the tent. You unload the car. Gabby: Yeah, I get all the hard work. Gabby tugs on the camping supplies tightly, causing the truck and supplies to tip over on him. Cut to Porky now setting up the tent. He struggles getting a tent pole in the right position, until a bee comes near him. Porky looks around as the bee orbits him, and gets shocked. Porky: (while getting onto the tent pole and swatting) Shoo! Shoo! Get away! Shoo! Shoo! (The bee stings Porky, causing him to get startled and causes the tent pole to fall over and the tent to collapse onto him.) Ow! (Porky struggles around under the tent.) Sho-Ouch! Help, help! Gabby, help, ouch, get away, shoo! Ouch! Ouch! Gabby! Gabby! Cut to Gabby, who has set up a chair. Porky: Get a sly fwatter-a fly swatter! Gabby (looking around, mumbling) Fly swatter, fly swatter, where's a fly swatter...Fly swatter...Fly swatter, where's a fly swatter...(Gabby notices a shovel, and picks it up and runs over to the tent.) Porky: Help! Ouch! Gabby! Get me outta here! (Gabby hits the tent with the shovel) Ow! Porky and the bee seem to be motionless. Gabby lifts up part of the tent and checks underneath it. The bee comes out of the tent and stings Gabby. Gabby: Yeow! (starts flinging around shovel and chases the bee) You can't do that to me and get away with it! I'll fix you so you won't sting anyone else! The bee is now on the exhaust pipe of the truck. Gabby comes up to it and hits it with the shovel, causing a radiator to stick out of the front part of the truck. Porky is now pulling a piece of rope towards a stake in the ground. He can't seem to get the rope around the stake, though. Porky: Hey, Gabby. Bring me a piece of rope. Gabby (looking around, mumbling) Rope, rope. I ain't got any rope. Guy's always wanted something. Why don't he get his own rope? (Gabby notices a piece of rope near the car.) Aha, here's a piece. Gabby tugs on the rope, but it turns out to be the rope holding the out board motor. Gabby loosens the rope and the motor is now free from the rope. The motor starts flying around, causing the supplies to fly in the air, and the motor flies into the ground, making a hole. Gabby then checks the hole, only to have the motor surprise him by coming out of another hole, making him fall into the first hole. Gabby notices the motor coming towards him, so he ducks. Cut to Porky still having trouble with pulling the rope. Porky hears the sound, and looks up, and left and right. Porky notices the motor coming towards him, so he runs into the tent and hides, but the motor makes holes in it, leaving only the tent poles. Gabby notices the motor flying past him, so he grabs a nearby shotgun. He fires, only for him to be pushed back, landing on a nearby truck horn which sends him forward, shooting the shotgun again. This process is repeated a few times until Gabby lands on a mattress of springs, which he lands on one of and shoots, causing the spring to wrap around him and a tree. The motor flies past him. Gabby: Porky! Porky! Get me down from here! I'm caught on a limb! The motor flies past him, causing Gabby to spin around on the tree. He falls down. Porky then notices the motor flying past him again, and makes a lasso with some rope, and aims it at the motor. However, the end part is attached to his leg, causing Porky to fly around with a motor attached to his leg. Gabby runs away from the motor and climbs up some tree branches. The motor mows down a part of the branches, making Gabby have to use them as stilts. The motor, still attached to Porky flies around Gabby, until the rope containing the motor is loosened and is now tied onto the tree. Porky and Gabby then fall down, and get up. They do not notice where the motor is until they hear the sound of it. They do a few double takes and then run into each other, both narrowly avoiding the motor. Porky notices the motor and he and Gabby run away. They get into the truck, start the engine, causing the radiator to come back into the truck and they start forwarding it. They drive away from the car, with the motor chasing them. They notice it and get startled. Cut to the same van from earlier in the cartoon, moving rather slowly. Gabby: Hey! Get out of the way! We're coming through! Gabby and Porky look behind and get shocked, as the motor heads closer and closer towards the back of their truck. The motor crashes into the truck and the van, causing a big explosion. The van driver, Gabby, and Porky are now on the ground, with remains of the vehicles around them. Gabby then notices the van driver with a tire around him and starts laughing. The van driver gets mad, and then pulls the rope that causes a board to hit Gabby. The van driver and Porky both smile. Category:Transcripts